


Series of mostly expected events

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Dan, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of smutty omegaverse one shots. Omega!Dan. Alpha!Phil. You can leave requests for what the next chapter should be about! Kink warnings before every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You should have just told me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: Phil doesn't know Dan's an omega when he moves in with him. One day, when Dan mistakes his vitamins for suppressants, all self control goes out the window. Smut ensues.
> 
> Warnings: Vanilla, possessive!phil.

Dan's mother had warned him before he had moved in with Phil.

“He is an alpha, Daniel.” She had said, her voice full of concern. “You must be careful. They are very unpredictable.”

Dan had laughed and hugged his mum, assuring her that Phil wasn't like the others. He would never do anything without Dan's consent. But still, Dan just figured that it would be easier if Phil didn't know. He would just tell Phil that he was an alpha or beta and always be on suppressants.

Until one day, it all went to hell.

Dan wasn't sure what happened. One moment he had been drinking water in the kitchen and the next, he found himself on the floor; his knees trembling and slick running down his thighs.

“No, no, no…” Dan murmured in distress to himself as he made his way to his room, tripping and stumbling. He yanked open the top drawer of his nightstand and dug through it in search of the suppressants he had taken that morning. Sure enough, he pulled out a familiar small bottle of pills.

_Then why is this happening?_

Upon closer inspection, Dan realised that they were actually his vitamins.

He slapped his forehead and groaned in frustration. Seriously, how _stupid_ could he be? 

He tried to stand up but his knees buckled under him and more slick dribbled down his legs. He collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes as the effects of his heat overtook him. His stomach knotted, he felt feverish, his breath hitched, his hole clenched around nothing and moans escaped his parted lips.

_Alpha, my alpha, need knot._

Dan sat up and fumbled around his bedside drawer until he found a black box he was well acquainted with. He pushed down his now wet pants and boxers and practically ripped off his shirt. 

Leaning back onto the headboard of his bed he spread open his legs, well aware of the fact that if Phil were to walk in, he would most definitely see Dan. But honestly, Dan couldn't care less. Maybe it was the heat clouding up his mind or maybe it was his crush on Phil.

He pulled out a vibrator from the box and eased it into his swollen hole. He pushed it all the way in before turning it on. Loud moans fell from his lips and he thrust the vibrator hard, trying to get it to slam against his prostate.

“Ah….Phil!” Dan moaned and arched his back as he found his sensitive bundle of nerves. This sure was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

Phil most definitely did not have a good day at work. His boss shouted at him, his computer crashed _and_ he spilt coffee all over his jeans. All he wanted to do now was to watch anime with his roommate and possibly fall asleep cuddled up next to him.

Even though they weren't dating or anything, Phil found him _extremely_ attractive. He was Dan Howell after all. Who wouldn't find him attractive? But Phil never made a move on him. He respected their friendship more than the needs of his dick.

As Phil walked up the stairs, into his apartment, he heard muffled noises. He furrowed his brow and inched towards the main door cautiously. Maybe someone had broken in and maybe Dan was in danger and maybe–

“Phil!” He heard. That was definitely Dan's voice and it _definitely_ sounded like a moan.

He stopped and listened. “Fuck, Phil! Harder, please!” What the _hell_ was Dan doing?

Phil creaked open the door slightly and followed Dan's voice. When he reached Dan's room, his breath caught in his throat.

Dan was sprawled on the bed, his hair was messy and he was moaning. Not only that, but he had a giant vibrator in his ass as he played with his own nipples. He was squirming and thrashing around, a giant wet spot stained the bed (Phil reckoned it to be lube) and a black box filled with toys sat next to him.

_What is this? Dan told me he was an alpha!_

Phil took a deep breath as he picked up the omega’s scent. Dan smelled absolutely _divine_. Phil had to ball his fists and grit his teeth in order to stop himself from striding over to Dan and simply claiming him.

“D-Dan?” Phil called from closed teeth. Every fibre of his being was telling him to take Dan, make him his, breed him.

“Phil!” Dan moaned out and his eyes shot open. “Please, alpha! I need you cock so bad!”

“I-I thought you were–”

“I lied!” Dan said. “We can talk later, alpha. Please just knot me!”

“D-Dan, you're my friend.” Phil tried to ignore and resist his urges. “I-I can't–”

“Alpha, please!” Dan cried and Phil lost all self control.

In two short steps, he reached Dan, crawled on top of him and kissed him hard. Dan gasped into his mouth as he wrapped his legs around Phil's waist. In that moment, Phil swore that every touch felt like hot lava but he _couldn't get enough of it._ His fingers around Dan's shoulders and neck, Dan's hands roaming around his clothed body, his throbbing erection pressing painfully against his clothes. It was all too much.

“Knot me, alpha.” Dan begged. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was laboured. “Make me yours, please.”

Phil kissed down Dan's jaw and neck and bit down hard into his collarbone before growling, “Mine.”

“Yours, alpha.” Dan whimpered as he ran his fingernails up Phil's back. “Yours.”

Every time Phil kissed him or touched him, Dan could feel a sort of thirst being quenched. Whether it was a bite to the neck, kiss on the jaw or wandering of hands; Dan wanted more and more and _more._

Phil balanced himself on his knees and pulled off his shirt. Dan sat up straight and started undoing Phil's belt buckle to pull down his jeans and boxers. Dan's jaw dropped when he saw Phil's massive erection slap him in the face.

Dan eagerly wrapped his his hands around Phil's girth and stroked it a few times before taking it in his mouth. Phil let out a throaty groan and held the back of Dan's head with both hands.

“T-That's right.” Phil moaned. “Take it. Take it all.”

Dan swirled his tongue around the head before sinking further down his length. He bobbed his head and moaned a little when he felt the head hit the back of his throat. Dan tried to pull back but Phil kept his head in place, making him choke and gag.

As soon as Phil let him go, Dan fell back whimpering and gasping for breath. “Alpha, please. I need your cock, alpha.”

“Don't worry, my omega.” Phil assured as he flipped Dan over onto his stomach and pulled him closer by the hips. “I will give it to you. Let me make you feel good.”

Phil cupped Dan's ass and kneaded it in his palms, cherishing the way Dan whimpered and arched his back with every touch. Phil spread Dan's cheeks and exposed his leaking, swollen, pink hole that was clenching around nothing. 

Dan mewled and squirmed as he felt the cool air brush over his entrance. “A-Alpha. I can't wait a-any longer. P-Please!” He sobbed.

Phil leaned down and licked a long stripe over Dan's hole. He tasted amazing; it wasn't like any particular flavour. It just tasted like _Dan._

Phil continued prodding his tongue at Dan's entrance until he was positive that Dan would explode if he didn't give him his cock. He straightened up and placed the tip of his cock at Dan's entrance. _Knot, breed, omega, Dan._

He thrust hard and buried his length into Dan in one go. Dan let out a loud shriek of need and struggled to support his weight under his trembling arms and legs. Phil held Dan's hips with a bruising grip and started pounding hard into him.

“Ah, ah, ah! Alpha!” Dan moaned. Phil clamped his neck and shoved his face into the pillow as he increased his pace; Dan's pathetic needy whimpers and moans muffled into the sheets.

“F-Fuck.” Phil growled as he angled his hips to find Dan's spot. “So tight.”

Suddenly, Phil hit Dan's prostate and Dan screamed and came instantly; panting hard.

Phil pulled out his cock and flipped Dan over on his back and sank his cock back into his hole. He didn't thrust just yet, he just leaned over and kissed Dan's swollen lips. “Mine. My beautiful omega.”

Dan cried and Phil started fucking his tight ass. He reached down to Dan's cock and started jerking him off while his other hand pulled and tugged at Dan's nipples.

“N-Need your knot, alpha.” Dan looked at Phil desperately through half-lidded eyes. “N-Need–”

“I know, my omega.” Phil said as he kissed Dan again before moving down to suck purple marks into his neck. 

Phil felt his own release build up in his stomach and he increased his pace. “Cum for me, Dan. Be good for me.”

Just those words sent Dan over the edge again and he came once more all over his torso. Phil felt Dan's hole clench around his cock and he spilled into him with a loud groan and collapsed onto Dan; his animalistic urges fading.

Phil stayed like that; listening to Dan's breathing against his neck and stroked his hair slightly.

“G-Guess we're bonded now.” Dan said in a tiny voice after a while. 

“Yeah.” Phil panted. He propped himself up slightly so he could look at Dan's worn out face. Dan stared back at him with tired brown eyes and Phil leaned down to kiss him; more loving and sweet, no lust whatsoever.

They parted and Phil smiled down at him, “You should have just told me before, you nerd.”

Dan grinned back and reconnected their lips.


	2. My Good Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s a good omega for his master, Phil. But after a stressful day at work, Phil yells at Dan. He says some pretty harsh stuff. And as if things couldn’t get any worse, Dan goes into heat. Dan hopes his alpha can get to him and take care of him before someone else.

Dan woke up at 7am, feeling as groggy as ever. He forced himself out of bed, being sure not to wake Phil up, who was sound asleep beside him. No, his master wouldn’t like that.

He swung his feet off the bed before standing up and stretching. He walked to the bathroom; quickly brushing his teeth, showering and fixing his hair. He made his way to the kitchen and started a coffee. Just how Phil liked it.

Phil’s father had bought Dan for Phil when he was only 10, and Phil being 14. Something about an alpha forming a bond with his omega before they officially _bonded._ And honestly, Dan was actually quite grateful. In his world, omegas weren’t generally treated well. They were merely sex slaves or something alphas used to reproduce. He felt so goddamn lucky to have an alpha like Phil who actually cared about him.

So, Dan always did his best to be a good omega for his alpha.

The kettle beeped angrily at him, indicating that the coffee was ready. He poured it into a cup and walked back to their room.

He set the cup down on the nightstand and grabbed Phil’s glasses instead. He walked over to an asleep Phil and gently shook him, “Master… Master, wake up.”

Phil groaned slightly and Dan chuckled softly. God, he was so cute.

Phil mumbled something incoherent (possibly something about Sarah Michelle Gellar) before cracking open his eyes. “Mm, good mornin’, Dan.”

“Morning, Phiw.” Dan chirped as he pecked Phil’s lips quickly. “I brought you coffee.”

Phil smiled against Dan’s lips as he sat up. He took the steaming mug from Dan, looked at Dan fondly and gestured at the empty spot beside him, “Thank you.”

Dan gladly slid in next to Phil and instantly cuddled up next to him. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan as he sipped his coffee. Both of them enjoying each other’s warmth.

Dan felt so peaceful at his alpha’s side. He could’ve stayed there forever.

After a few minutes, Phil finished his coffee and set the mug aside. He turned over to face Dan and cup his cheek; his thumb digging into Dan’s dimple.

“My good omega…” Phil said in a low tone. And _fuck,_ Dan’s weak at his knees because Phil’s using that voice again.

He whimpered against his will and felt his eyes go glass, “Master…”

(Phil honestly found it so intoxicating that he could bring about such a change in a calm and collected Dan with just those three words but shh, no one needed to know that.)

Phil pulled Dan in for a slow kiss and Dan gladly reciprocated. Phil had one hand cupping Dan’s cheek and the other running down his chest, eliciting whimper form Dan.

They pulled away to catch their breath and Dan spoke slowly against Phil’s lips, “What can I do for you today, Master?”

Phil hummed in approval at Dan’s submissiveness as he pushed Dan’s head down under the duvet, “Suck.”

Dan gladly settled between Phil’s legs and pulled his pyjama’s down to expose Phil’s mornin wood. He stared at Phil’s cock as he stroked it, occasionally placing kitten licks on it. Phil’s hips jerked upward and his hand found its way into Dan’s hair; he was getting impatient and Dan could sense it. Wasting no more time, he wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue before pushing his mouth farther down. He bobbed his head a little before sinking down entirely and swallowing around Phil’s length.

He praised himself as he heard Phil groan in pleasure, “Fuck, Dan… You’re so good.”

Dan felt Phil’s hands cup his ears so he let his jaw go slack, letting Phil fuck his mouth. Phil didn’t relent as he swiftly snapping his hips upward into the warm heat.

Several incoherent curses and groans later, Phil came hard down Dan’s throat with Dan’s lips stretched around his base. He came down his high and pulled Dan’s mouth off of him with a pop. Dan emerged from under the duvet; his hair messier, lips swollen and red, mouth and chin wet, and face tear steaked.

Phil pulled him close and wrapped his arms protectively around him, “My good omega. All mine.”

Dan hummed happily. He knew his throat was going to be sore but it was worth it. But as much as he enjoyed staying in bed with Phil, he knew Phil needed to go to work.

“Master?” He began, his voice was raspy.

“Hm?” Phil’s voice was deep and so _sexy._

“You need to get to work.” Dan said softly. He chuckled a little when Phil groaned and whined like a toddler. But eventually, they both got out bed. Phil went to shower while Dan picked out his clothes along with Phil’s.

Usually, Dan accompanied Phil to work. Phil always found Dan’s presence comforting; especially because he always had to deal with demanding client and rude employees. Besides, Dan no longer needed to stay back and look after the house – Phil was CEO, now. They could afford cleaners.

Dan dressed up and straightened his hair. He’d chosen a plain white jumper with black skinny jeans. Then, he dug through his dresser until he pulled out his collar. Black and silver with a small tag that said _‘Property of Phil Lester’._

Dan honestly loved his collar. He had picked it out himself. He loved belonging to Phil and making sure that everyone around them knew it. Besides, it always coiled around his neck so prettily.

After a few more minutes, when both of them were ready, they headed out to Phil’s office. Ready for another day at work.

***

Dan could tell Phil wasn’t having a good day. First, some random employee spilled coffee on him, then his computer caught a virus _and_ some gross alpha on the street tried to grope Dan. Phil had pushed him away and growled, possessively clutching at Dan, but that didn’t make him happier.

Dan tried his best to help Phil out. He got him a coffee and a cupcake with pink icing, he massaged Phil’s tense shoulders as he worked, and even stayed on his knees under Phil’s desk, in case Phil wanted to use his mouth. But nothing helped. Dan reckoned they could just go home at the end of the day and Dan would please his master.

Dan walked out of Phil’s office to get a cup of tea for himself when he felt a tug in his stomach. He furrowed his brow but kept walking.

He felt it again.

_No, no, no, this_ cannot _be happening!_

Out of all days in the month did Dan _really_ had to go into heat when Phil was angry? Apparently.

On one hand, he didn’t want to be an inconvenience to an already busy and angry Phil. But on the other, he knew that if Phil didn’t take care of him, some _other_ alpha would.

So, he abandoned his tea quest and quickly rushed back to Phil’s office; slick working its way down his thighs.

“The client backed out?!” Dan heard Phil yell into the phone as he walked in. “I thought we had a contract!”

Dan inched his way closer to Phil and tugged at his shirt cuff timidly. Phil ignored him.

_“What do you mean they didn’t sign the contract?”_ Phil continued angrily. Dan honestly couldn’t help but feel scared. “Lauren, I thought we had this conversation. I will not deal with the unprofessional bullshit–”

Phil kept at his heated conversation and Dan tried his best to get noticed without causing a big scene. Phil swatted his hand away once but Dan was persistent. The next time Phil shot an angry glare that made Dan whimper softly but he didn’t comply. He was getting so desperate now. Slick was practically _gushing_ past his hole and it was a wonder how Phil hadn’t picked up on his scent already.

Dan urgently tugged at Phil’s sleeve again as he whined but this time, Phil exploded.

“Hold on a moment, Lauren.” He spoke into his phone before turning to Dan. His expression was so _livid_ it made Dan tremble in fear; Phil had never looked at him like that. “What the _fuck_ do you want, Dan? Can’t you see I’m fucking busy with work? Oh wait, how could a cheap omega _slut_ like you know what working is? Get the fuck out of my _sight_ before I whore you out, bitch. At least, _then_ you’d be useful.”

Dan’s heart stopped and his eyes widened.

“Yeah, sorry, Lauren.” Phil diverted his attention back to his phone, muttering angrily. “No, it was just my omega slave being a little bitch. Anyway, as I was saying…”

Dan felt his throat tighten and tears well up in his eyes. In the past _15 years_ of knowing Phil, he had never, ever, _ever,_ spoken to Dan like that.

He scrambled to his feet and darted out of the office; stumbling and tripping as his knees went weak with ever stream of slick. He made his way to the staff bathrooms and quickly threw himself into a cubicle before locking it shut.

Instantly, he collapsed onto the floor. He subconsciously spread his legs and clenched his swollen hole. Dan felt so helpless. He buried his face into his knees and sobbed hard, tugging violently at his hair. The full effects of the heat were slowly overtaking him. He wanted nothing more to touch himself to relieve the pain forming in his gut even though he knew it would do only little help. But he knew Phil hadn’t given him permission. Despite everything Phil had said to him, he still wanted to be Phil’s good omega.

Another flood of slick pushed past his hole. The floor was slowly getting covered in his slick and he felt disgusting. He wanted his alpha.

He was sure that in a few minutes, some alpha would catch his scent and trace him down. He would probably break down the cubicle door and take Dan against his will. Then, Dan would have to belong to that random alpha, and not Phil.

He prepared for that as he mentally whispered goodbyes to his sweet alpha, Phil. His collar no longer made him feel safe, he no longer found it comforting. It just made it hard for Dan to breath. But he wanted to keep it on, holding onto what was left of Phil in his life.

***

As soon as Phil got off the phone, his heart sank.

Oh god.

What had he _done?_

He couldn’t believe what he’d just said. It didn’t matter what Dan had done, he _never_ spoke him like that. He wasn’t like that. He didn’t know what happened to him, but he knew that he had fucked up. Quite _spectacularly._

Besides, Dan was sensible. He’d never bother Phil if it weren’t serious. That poor boy had been nothing but an angel all day and this was how Phil repaid him? By calling him obscene offensive things and shouting at him? Phil couldn’t _believe_ himself.

He dropped his phone and darted out of his office to search for Dan. That proved not to be that hard because he immediately caught on his scent. He stopped in his tracks and inhaled deeply.

The pheromones.

Oh my _god._

Was Dan in _heat?_

Phil’s heart raced as he traced the scent, hoping and _praying_ that no other alpha had gotten to Dan first.

He traced the scent and ended up in front of the staff bathroom. He pushed in and his heart wrenched when he heard small whimpers and sobs coming from the cubicle at the end of the stalls.

_Is someone here? Oh god, my poor Dan. Someone’s here._

Phil tried to open the stall door but it wouldn’t budge. Dan’s sobbing got louder as Phil caused a ruckus.

_If Dan were alone he would’ve opened the door by now. Someone’s probably here. Oh god no._

Phil was getting desperate. He couldn’t even speak. All he could think about was getting the door open and being with Dan.

Phil took a step back and surged forward; throwing his entire body weight at the door.

The lock broke with a loud crack and the door flew inward.

Phil’s blood ran cold as he looked at Dan.

Thankfully, he was alone but he looked like a mess. Slick seemed to be everywhere, on the floor and his ruined jeans. He was crying hard into the sleeves of his jumper, not even looking at Phil. But what Phil found most surprising was the fact that Dan wasn’t even touching himself. Phil knew how intense heats were but Dan wasn’t even grinding down onto the floor.

_Oh._

It’s because Phil hadn’t given him _permission._

_Oh, my poor omega… My good omega…_

Phil opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Dan.

“Alpha, I won’t fight you.” Dan said in a broken voice, still not meeting Phil’s eyes. “But please don’t hurt me. And let me meet Master Phil for the final time after this?”

Phil furrowed his brow in confusion. What was Dan talking about?

Then it hit him.

Dan didn’t know it was _Phil._ He thought it was some random alpha.

_I’m so sorry, omega. I’m so, so sorry._

“Dan, it’s me.” Phil said tenderly as he knelt down. He pulled Dan’s wrists away from his face and gently cupped his jaw. Dan’s eyes were red and his cheeks were a dusty pink.

“Master?” Dan croaked out.

Phil swept Dan’s hair out of his face and kissed him softly. “Yes, Dan. It’s me.”

Dan’s expression was unreadable. He looked relieved but still guarded. “Are you going to w-whore me out to other alphas b-because I was bad?”

“No, Dan. Never. You’re my good omega. Only mine.” Phil said almost strictly. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it; I-I don’t know what overcame me.”

Dan nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but his expression twisted and he whimpered instead.

“Oh, Dan.” Phil kissed his cheek. “Let me take care of you. I’ll get you out of here.”

Dan nodded timidly and looped his arms around Phil’s neck as Phil picked him up bridal style. Instantly, Dan buried his face into Phil’s shirt and muffled his whimpers.

Phil quickly bolted out of the restroom and towards his car outside the building; ignoring the strange looks people gave him. He clicked his car open and carefully settled Dan onto the passenger seat. He himself took the driving seat and slammed the door shut swiftly.

Now that the initial panic had passed, Dan’s scent and noises were taking over him. Phil clutched the steering wheel hard as he drove, trying to block out the fact that Dan was moaning loudly into his sleeves.

“Alpha…” Dan murmured. “Need you…”

Phil gulped. His knuckled were turning white as he did his best to concentrate on the road.

“We’re nearly there.” Phil said through gritted teeth. “You can relieve yourself if you want.”

Instantly, Dan unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down his thighs. His trembling hands found his hole and he plunged two fingers into himself with a shriek, “Master! Please!”

Phil had wanted to make the heat easier for Dan to bear but it was getting harder for him. For fuck’s sake, his omega was moaning and _fingering_ himself right next to him as he _drove._

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled up in front of their home. Phil hurriedly got out of the car and picked up Dan. He burst into the house, shocking the cleaner. But he didn’t have time for that. He needed to take care of Dan first.

When he got to their room, he practically threw Dan on the bed – instructing him to undress as he did so himself.

Dan was now completely naked on his back as he worked three fingers in his gushing hole. “Master, please! I need you!”

“I’m here, Dan.” Phil said as he settled on top of Dan. Immediately, Dan coiled his spread legs around Phil’s waist to pull him closer.

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan, who kissed back like a drowning man. Phil reached down and took Dan’s cock in his hand and jerked him off as he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. Leaving hickeys as he went.

“Alpha…knot…master…Phil…” Dan was a blabbering mess. Phil kissed him again as he lined his cock with Dan’s hole and pushed in.

“Master!” Dan cried out. Phil thrusted into him, snapping his hips back and forth. Loud moans and whimpers fell from Dan’s red lips as Phil reached to play with his nipples.

“My good omega…” Phil said possessively as he bit Dan’s neck. “All mine…”

“Yours, alpha!” Dan practically sobbed. “All yours!”

Phil kept fucking Dan’s prostate and eventually Dan came hard. His toes curled and he screamed out loud in pleasure, spilling onto his stomach. In a couple more thrusts, Phil came with a deep grunt into Dan’s ass and he knot swelled, locking them in place.

Phil collapsed onto an equally tired and panting Dan. He regained some strength and rolled over to pull Dan above him, still connected. (He didn’t want to crush Dan as he recovered).

Dan had his face buried in the crook of Phil’s neck as he tried to catch his breath. Phil had his arms wrapped around Dan’s waist and he stroked his back soothingly.

“I’m sorry, Dan.” He said after a while. “Back in the office… I didn’t mean what I said. It was just that… I… I mean… I was angry the whole day and I know that doesn’t excuse what I said but I… I took my frustration out on you. Which is shitty but I’m sorry. I love you so much and I understand if you want nothing to do with my any–”

He was cut off by Dan’s warm lips pressing against his own.

“Shh…” Dan spoke softly against his lips. “It’s okay, Phil. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“But I–”

“No.” Dan said firmly as he looked up at Phil. “Don’t bash yourself like that. You know a lot of other alphas are way worse. I’m very lucky to be yours. It’s alright, Phil.”

Phil bit his lip and tried to think of what to say. He settled for kissing Dan.

“I love you.” He said sincerely.

“I love you too.” Dan said without hesitation.

Dan dropped his head onto Phil’s shoulder and Phil went back to stroking up and down his back.

“Although,” Dan began, “I’m not going to forgive you that easily.”

Phil’s heart quickened and before he could spurt more apologies Dan spoke up again, “I will need something from you to undo what you did.”

“Anything, Dan.” Phil said readily. “Anything.”

Dan looked up again with a small smirk on his face, “I need you to stay home from work tomorrow and spend the whole day with me.”

Phil smiled and nodded. Dan chuckled softly and kissed him.

Phil loved the way Dan smiled against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr.
> 
> Main: insert-aesthetic-url
> 
> Side(NSFW): twink-dan


End file.
